The field of haptics is the science of interfacing with users via the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, or motions to a user. Haptic devices are increasingly used to provide user with sensory input that conveys information about the surrounding environment. A common example of a haptic device is the game stick (or “joystick”) controller sold by Nintendo under the trade name “Rumble Pak.” This haptic device produces vibratory motion at various times during gameplay to provide the player, through his or her sense of touch, with information relating to a scenario of the game (e.g., when he fires a weapon in the game). Haptic devices are also recognized as an integral part of virtual reality systems, which attempt to simulate situations or sensations participant “experiences” in the virtual environment.
While haptic devices have been produced for a variety of uses, many technological hurdles remain. For example, difficulties with isolating the sensory input to a discrete area of the user's body remain largely unaddressed.